Star Trek: Evangelion
by Dack Ralter
Summary: Um crossover de ST X EVA, onde dois membros da Frota Estelar vão parar no Universo de Evangelion. Baseado em um RPG de Polansk e Gendolho.
1. O Ataque Dos Hologramas

Star Trek: Evangelion  
  
Capítulo I - O Ataque dos Hologramas  
  
  
- Programar um holodeck? Claro, mas é algo que você mesmo poderia fazer...  
  
- Não é um cenário simples. Você sabe que a Dana adora pesquisar os costumes antigos da terra e ela quer simular uma antiga lenda. Mas são tantos itens e personagens que eu acho que não consigo. Você poderia fazer?  
  
- Sem problema... a ordenança do capitão desistiu mesmo do encontro. Nada melhor para recuperar um ego ferido e esquecer uma desilusão amorosa do que mergulhar no trabalho... e a estação de controle dos holodecks é bem no meio da seção de engenharia...  
  
- E aí você vai ficar de olho na vulcana? Desiste cara - Oriel deu um empurrão no amigo enquanto abria um largo sorriso - elas querem algo que você não tem... lógica!  
  
- Ei Oriel... qual a principal missão da frota? Não é ir onde nenhum ser humano jamais esteve? A minha é chegar em todas as mulheres disponíveis do Universo.  
  
Oriel e Sanzs conversavam animadamente enquanto se dirigiam para o deck dos alojamentos. Ambos estavam na sua segunda missão de treinamento, abordo da nave USS Zillion, classe Constitution reformada. Atualmente ela era apenas uma nave de treinamento, mas setenta anos atrás ela era uma das naves de ponta da federação. Ela pertencia a mesma classe da hoje já famosa USS Enterprise original, mas agora a sua tripulação era composta de duas turmas de recém-formandos da Academia da Frota Estelar e os seus oficiais instrutores. O setor onde eles deveriam passar os próximos seis meses era um dos mais conhecidos e tranqüilos de toda a federação. Nada mais normal, pois o objetivo da frota era que eles ganhassem conhecimento e experiência prática e não coloca-los em situações de perigo real. Essa era a versão da frota para um "estágio supervisionado".  
  
- Além disso eu preciso de mais um favorzinho seu... -   
  
Sanzs parou na frente do seu alojamento e soltou um longo suspiro:  
  
- Começou a exploração... mais vá lá. Qual é o favor?  
  
- É que eu gostaria que você colocasse o programa no holodeck nove.  
  
- O nove? Tá maluco cara? O nove é o nosso laboratório. Alí já tem tantas modificações que até mesmo nós pensamos duas vezes antes de testar algo novo alí. Já pensou se de repente um holograma foge de lá?  
  
O tom do rapaz podia ser irônico, mas lá no fundo ele tinha esse receio.   
  
- O que você tem em mente?  
  
- Outra idéia da Dana... Ela quer realismo...  
  
- Ela anda te convencendo muito facilmente... - Sanz sorriu de modo malicioso enquanto imaginava na maneira como o amigo era "convencido". - Mas porque o nove? A nave possui outros holodecks...   
  
Oriel se aproxima do amigo, quase sussurrando: - Eu sei que lá é o laboratório de vocês. E o Tenente-Comandante Andrew anda trabalhando em um novo conjunto de projetores holográficos e em uma nova grade de interação, o que aumenta em 60% o realismo dos hologramas e permite o sistema reagir de acordo com o contexto da situação.   
  
- Você andou se informando mesmo... Nunca soube de um botânico que se interessava por Mecânica de Partículas e Sistemas de Processamento em Tempo Real.  
  
- Eu costumo a ler os relatórios das outras áreas científicas da nave... Então... você pode fazer?  
  
- Me dê alguns dias... Acho que consigo reservar o holodeck por um dia ou dois...   
  
- Ok - Oriel retira um datapad do bolso e o entrega para Sanz. - E obrigado...  
  
Sanz começa a ler o datapad enquanto Oriel se afasta. Era uma lenda interessante. Parecia ser sobre a criação do mundo. Falava algo sobre Eva, Adão e Lilith. Árvore da vida e impactos. Escolhidos. NERV. SEELE. Isso tudo parecia ser bem interessante...  
  
------  
  
Sanz lê todo o material em dois dias. Apesar de estarem em missão de treinamento, havia muito tempo livre a bordo. A nave estava na sua velocidade máxima, em Warp 5. Lógico que os seus motores podiam facilmente alcançar Warp 8, mas quem seria louco o suficiente de deixar uma nave cheia de cadetes recém-saídos alcançar essa velocidade?  
  
Oriel encontra Sanz:  
  
- E então Sanzs... tudo pronto?  
  
- Tudo certo Oriel mas... você tem certeza que quer usar esse holodeck?  
  
- Eu quero que a Dana tenha emoções fortes... Então, quando podemos utilizar?  
  
- A qualquer momento. Eu já terminei. Quer uma demonstração?  
  
- Não é necessá...   
  
Antes de terminar a frase Sanzs aciona o sistema:   
  
- Computador, iniciar programa Sanz-EVA00.  
  
Uma doce voz feminina (mesmo sendo metálica, a voz era agradável) ressoa pela sala:  
  
- Comando aceito. Iniciando simulação.  
  
O lugar onde eles estavam nada mais era que um imenso salão vazio. As paredes, o teto e o chão eram totalmente lisos e sem nenhum mecanismo a vista. Porém isso tudo mudou imediatamente quando o computador começou a executar o programa de Sanz. Os dois se viram no meio de uma sala, aparentemente de um apartamento. Havia algo parecido com um monitor de vídeo no canto mas muito antigo, almofadas próximo dele e uma pequena mesa no centro do cômodo. O mais estranho é que não havia onde se sentar, exceto pelas almofadas.  
  
- Onde estamos Sanz?  
  
- Ora, dentro da sua simulação.  
  
- É? Mas... onde é isso?  
  
- E você vem perguntar para mim? Eu apenas segui aquilo que tinha no datapad...  
  
- Estranho...  
  
Um ruído vem do interior do apartamento. A porta de um dos quartos é aberta. De dentro dele saí uma bela mulher de cabelos longos. Ela está usando apenas uma camiseta e um minúsculo short jeans e parece estar com muito sono. Sanz e Oriel a observam atentamente enquanto ela se dirige para a cozinha. Ela sai do campo de visão dos dois, que sem pensar a seguem. Eles realmente estavam impressionados com a sua beleza (mesmo estando naquele está de quem "acordou agora"...).  
  
Eles chegam a tempo de observar ela abrir o que parecia ser um refrigerador, retirar um recipiente de metal dela e abri-lo. De uma só vez ela bebeu todo o conteúdo do recipiente e soltou um "aaaaaahhhhh" de satisfação. A sua voz parecia suave e doce:  
  
- Ahhhhh... nada como uma cerveja geladinha para começar o dia.  
  
Ela parou por um instante, com o recipiente na mão. Uma sensação estranha correu pelo seu corpo. Uma sensação de estar sendo observada...  
  
Virando-se ela encontra dois jovens rapazes que estavam com cara de apalermados, olhando fixamente para ela. O resto de sono que ela tinha sumiu com a surpresa. Que diabos estariam fazendo no seu apartamento?  
  
- Oh... quem são vocês?  
  
Sanzs parece acordar do transe....  
  
- Errr... desculpe-nos senhorita. Eu sou Alejandro Sanzs e o meu colega em transe se chama Lucius Oriel. E a senhorita se chama...  
  
Oriel não consegue fazer nada além de piscar os olhos... Então era assim que as mulheres se vestiam no passado? Ele começou a pensar que seria interessante estudar a história dos costumes da Terra...  
  
- Katsuragi Misato... - A voz dela era doce e envolvente. Enquanto falava, ela caminhou lentamente em direção aos dois. Chegando próximo a Sanzs ela coloca os braços em volta do pescoço dele.  
  
- O prazer é todo meu... - a jovem estava quase beijando Sanzs quando tudo aconteceu muito rápido. No instante seguinte os dois estavam no chão da cozinha, enquanto ela pegava o que parecia ser um aparelho de comunicação portátil e gritava nele:  
  
- Quem é o responsável pelo turno da Seção 2? Diga a esse baka (idiota) que eu tenho dois intrusos no meu apartamento e quero uma explicação para isso agora!  
  
- Aiiii... Não sabia que tinha algum klingon aqui por perto...   
  
- Eu acho que ela é um klingon Sanzs... Nunca vimos isso nas aulas de defesa pessoal na academia...  
  
- Então... os dois vão me contar porque estão aqui ou eu vou ter mais "convincente"?  
  
Oriel levantou-se do chão lentamente e olhou em direção da jovem. Ela estava parada perto deles, com as duas mãos em volta da cintura. Ele não podia acreditar, mas ela parecia ainda mais linda.  
  
- Na verdade senhorita, nós chegamos aqui por acaso. Na verdade isso tudo não existe. Estamos no centro de um ambiente de realidade virtual... e porque eu estou tentando me explicar para um holograma?  
  
- Holograma? - Os olhos dela estavam totalmente arregalados. Oriel voltou ao chão após um rápido movimento dela. - Isso também é um holograma?  
  
- Saaanzzzss... porque um holograma conseguiu me acertar?   
  
Pelo seu tom de voz era certo que ele estava com muita dor.  
  
- Eu não entendo... que o chão e algumas das paredes sejam reais tudo bem... mas ela não teria como nos derrubar no chão...  
  
Sanzs estava de pé e simplesmente não conseguia entender o que estava a acontecendo. A garota parecia mais nervosa e assumiu uma posição de combate. Uma voz adolescente chamou a atenção dos três.  
  
- Mein Gott! Das was it? (Meus Deus! O que é isso?) Tem gente querendo dormir nessa casa...  
  
Uma linda ruivinha aparece esfregando o olho, usando uma longa camisa de cor creme. Ela parecia ter por volta de 14 ou 15 anos e também parecia estar com muito sono. O tom da sua voz claramente mostrava que ela não está muito feliz por ter sido acordada...  
  
- Misato... Se você queria namorar podia ter me avisado que eu passaria a noite na casa da Hikari... e me pouparia de ver uma sem-vergonhice dessa... Dois de uma vez só?  
  
Misato se voltou para a ruivinha e pareceu esquecer os dois cadetes.  
  
- Que diabos está dizendo Asuka? Você não percebeu que o nosso apartamento foi invadido por dois intrusos?  
  
Asuka elevou ainda mais o seu tom de voz, praticamente gritando:  
  
- O quêêê!?!?! Dois tarados pervertidos invadiram o nosso apartamento?? Aaaahhh...  
  
Novamente, quando os dois se deram conta estavam no chão... Essa aventura estava sendo muito dolorida.  
  
Sanzs percebeu que o amigo havia desmaiado com esse último ataque. Antes de apagar totalmente, ele ainda conseguiu olhar em direção da ruivinha e dizer com um fio de voz...  
  
- Que lindos olhos você tem...  
  
  
(Fim do Capítulo I)  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Início: 15/11/2002  
Termino: 24/11/2002  
1. Revisão: 26/11/2002  
2. Revisão: 30/11/2002  
3. Revisão: 01/12/2002  
Revisão Final: 26/01/2003  
  
Pré-Readers (e cobaias de plantão): Polansk, Tubescreamer (Gendolho), McLanche_Feliz, Radical_Dreamer e Souryu-san  
  
Notas do autor:  
  
Hi All!  
Bom, esse é o meu primeiro cross-over e (já devem ter notado) é entre Star Trek e Evangelion. Optei por usar uma abordagem de mostrar Evangelion pelos "olhos" de ST, ou seja, as impressões e descrições são todas feitas pelos personagens de ST. Não usei nenhum personagem principal de ST, apenas faço uma referência a Enterprise original. A ação toda irá se passar no "universo" de EVA, e por incrível que pareça, foi baseado em um RPG que o Polansk e o Gendolho estavam jogando... :) 


	2. Holodeck Não Familiar

Capítulo II - Holodeck Não Familiar  
  
Oriel abriu lentamente os olhos. Não tinha certeza de onde ele estava, apenas sabia que estava sentindo dores por todo o corpo. Ele precisou fazer um esforço para conseguir ficar em pé.  
  
- Ai! Que diabos realmente aconteceu?  
  
Ele olhou em volta e finalmente se deu conta que ainda estava no cenário criado dentro do holodeck.  
  
- Computador! Parar simulação!  
  
Nada... Tudo continuou como antes...  
  
- Computador!! Parar simulação! AGORA!!!  
  
A sua voz já mostrava sinais de desespero. Ficar trancado em uma simulação não era uma experiência agradável (pelo menos a sua até agora não estava sendo agradável). Então ele lembrou do seu comunicador. Imediatamente bateu no emblema prateado da frota, que estava preso no lado esquerdo do seu uniforme.  
  
- Dana!! Responda! Segurança! Ponte! Alguém está ouvindo?  
  
Isso não era possível... Ou havia alguma falha no computador central (o que explicaria a falha no sistema de comunicação e a impossibilidade do computador não responder aos comandos) ou... não... não havia como... Nem o mais criativo escritor poderia imaginar isso... aquilo tudo era real...  
  
Oriel ajoelha-se e começa a sacudir o amigo que ainda está desacordado.  
  
- Sanz! Sanz! Acorde homem... Estamos encrencados...  
  
- Ahhhh não ruivinha... não... apenas me beije... não bata...  
  
- PELO AMOR DE DEUS!!! ATÉ EM UMA HORA DESSAS VOCÊ PENSA EM MULHER??!?!?!?!  
  
- Ahhh... O quê??? Droga Oriel... logo agora que ela tinha desistido de me bater e estava só me beijando... O que houve? Não está gostando da simulação?  
  
- Simulação? Eu estou achando que isso tudo é real!  
  
- Real? - Sanz coloca a mão no rosto, exatamente onde ele foi acertado pela adolescente - Aiii... droga... vai ficar uma semana inchado... Mas... como? Eu não removi as travas de segurança... Não poderíamos sofrer nenhum ferimento aqui dentro... - ele faz uma longa pausa, como se estivesse colocando as idéias em ordem - Computador, parar programa EVA00. Autorização Sanz-Teta1701!  
  
Saenz olhou em volta, como que esperando que o cenário sumisse. Mas tudo continuou do mesmo jeito que estava.  
  
- Eu já tentei isso... e tentei usar o meu comunicador. Ou o computador central da nave está parado... ou isso tudo é real.  
  
- Mas... não pode ser! Isso tudo é uma simulação... está vendo aquela sacada? Se você tentar ir até ela não vai conseguir, porque eu não programei nenhum outro cenário fora esta sala e a cozinha.  
  
Oriel parece não acreditar no amigo, pois vai até a sacada, abre a porta e se depara com uma magnifica vista de uma grande cidade. Parecia ser de manhã, pois o sol ainda estava baixo no horizonte e o ar ainda estava frio. Oriel grita para o amigo:  
  
- Para quem não programou, isso até que está bem real... Parece até a Terra!  
  
Sanz correu até a janela. Não pode ser. Não havia como. Ele mesmo fez a programação do cenário, e ninguém o alterou. Não havia como. Havia encriptado o programa de tal forma que apenas o seu comando de voz teria acesso a ele. Fechando os olhos, ele tentou raciocinar, pelo menos entender o que diabos estava acontecendo. Ele já via lido certos relatos de situações estranhas abordo das naves da federação, mas nada tão ridículo ou estranho quanto estar preso em uma simulação no holodeck.  
  
Oriel olhou para o amigo e sentiu-se desanimado. Se o próprio cara que fez o programa não sabia o que estava acontecendo, então os dois estavam encrencados. A única coisa que poderiam fazer era esperar alguma coisa interromper a simulação ou...  
  
- Sanz, a sala não possui nenhum interruptor de emergência, botão de pânico ou algo assim?  
  
- Bem Oriel... originalmente a sala possuía um circuito assim, mas...  
  
- Mas?  
  
- O comandante Andrew removeu porque ele estava atrapalhando uma das suas experiências...  
  
Oriel soltou um longo suspiro...  
  
- Bem... será se elas tem banheiro aqui?  
  
- Banheiro?  
  
- É... aquele lugar que você precisa ir as vezes...  
  
- Deve ser perto daquela cozinha... Estranho... elas saíram e nos deixaram sozinhos aqui.  
  
- Bom... na volta eu penso nisso.  
  
Oriel deixou a sala e caminhou na direção da cozinha. Percebeu que havia uma porta de correr no seu lado direito. Abriu a porta e lá estava o banheiro. Havia uma pia com um armário logo acima e uma privada. Porém, ele não viu nenhum chuveiro... apenas um banquinho ao lado de uma banheira. Essa lugar era meio estranho.  
  
Ao lavar as mãos, Oriel percebeu que ao lado da pia havia um cesto de roupas, e algo que chamou a atenção dele. Com certeza deveria pertencer as duas moradoras da casa. Um tanto nervoso, ele pegou os dois cartões de identificação. Na verdade eram quatro cartões...  
  
- Sanz! Corre aqui!  
  
- Se é para te ajudar com o uniforme, esquece, estou fora...  
  
- Quer deixar de brincadeira! É sério... Olhe aqui!  
  
Sanz pegou os dois cartões da mão do amigo. Em todos os dois havia um estranho símbolo vermelho e a inscrição "NERV".  
  
- Huuummm... "Katsuragi Misato"... ao vivo ela é mais bonita... "Soryuu Asuka Langley"... e os seus lindos olhos azuis... mas, não sei o que são esses símbolos todos.  
  
- Olhe esses outros dois!  
  
- "Alejandro Sanz" e "Lucius Oriel"? E o que é pior... eu estou horrível nessa foto!!  
  
- Por que nossos nomes estão nesses cartões?  
  
- O que vocês procuram?  
  
A terceira voz surpreendeu os dois! Quem estaria falando com eles?  
  
- Aqui em baixo jovens... Novamente, o que vocês procuram?  
  
- Um pingüim? Sanz, que diabos você andou colocando no programa?  
  
- Eu não lembro de nenhum pingüim... acho que a subrotina de inteligência artificial está alterando a simulação.  
  
- Jovens, o que vocês procuram?  
  
Oriel resolveu responder para o pequeno ser.  
  
- Bom... err... nós procuramos uma saída dessa simulação.  
  
- O que aflige a mente de vocês? Todos buscam uma saída, ela está onde menos se espera... mas nem todos conseguem enxerga-la.  
  
- Oriel, o que ele quer dizer com isso?  
  
- Não sei... acho que está nos enrolando...  
  
O pingüim pareceu ignorar o comentário de Oriel:  
  
- Apenas os mais iluminados merecem saber o caminho da luz. Sigam pelos quatro cantos e busquem pela visada esfinge. A esfinge de ouro, nela está a resposta. Ela contém o conhecimento que procuram e a solução para os mistérios que os afligem. Que a Força esteja com vocês.  
  
O pingüim se vira, vai em direção da cozinha e entra em um estranho aparelho totalmente branco.  
  
Os dois cadetes olham um para o outro sem entender nada.  
  
- Quatro cantos? Esfinge de ouro? Força?!?!  
  
- Oriel, o que o seu datapad falava sobre NERV? Era algum grupo?  
  
- Err... na verdade eu não sei... A Dana me deu o datapad mas eu fiquei com preguiça e não li. Estava preocupado com as minhas draconius vangardianus.  
  
- Aiai... só você mesmo para gostar de plantas e... que barulho é esse?  
  
Sanz apura os ouvidos e percebe que o barulho parece vir do outro lado da parede do banheiro.  
  
Oriel olha para o fundo do corredor.  
  
- Parece vir do quarto ao lado. Vamos olhar?  
  
- Não me surpreendo com mais nada... Vamos!  
  
Os dois se aproximam da porta. Além das portas serem de correr, elas eram de um material muito fino e leve. Sanz fez um pequeno furo no material e uma pequena rajada de vento passou pelo buraco, assanhando o cabelo do jovem engenheiro. Pelo buraco ele enxerga um garoto, que parecia ter a mesma idade da ruivinha, enrolado no que parecia ser um cobertor, remexendo o corpo e falando "upa upa". Uma voz dizia: "mais Shinji, mais... não pare". O jovem respondeu: "sim, sim".  
  
Sanz se vira para Oriel. Este percebe que o amigo estava com os olhos esbugalhados.  
  
- O que houve homem?  
  
- Uma visão do inferno... Valhei-me São Santiago de Compostella!  
  
- Vocês está sozinho nessa jornada. Nenhum santo irá lhe auxiliar.  
  
Os dois pularam ao ouvir a voz do pingüim.  
  
- Não nos assuste assim!   
  
Uma voz deixou Sanz e Oriel em alerta:  
  
- Shinji, vá ver se alguém está nos espiando pela porta!  
  
- Estou indo. - Ao ouvirem os passos vindo em direção da porta, os dois cadetes procuram por algum lugar para se escoderem.  
  
Oriel entra no quarto ao lado enquanto Sanz volta para o banheiro e se mete dentro do cesto de roupas.  
  
- Calcinhas??? Argh!! Que cheiro! O que essa mulherada anda fazendo?? E o que é isso? Um bilhete? Mas droga, que símbolos todos são esses?  
  
Sanz escuta a voz do pingüim, que estava próximo a cesta.  
  
- O que faz aí? Saia... isso não é propriedade sua.  
  
- Não tive escolha... eu preciso me esconder... mas, o que está escrito aqui nesse bilhete?  
  
Sanz passa o pedaço de papel para a ave, que traduz o que estava escrito:  
  
- "Querida Misato... deixei o que você pediu, ao lado da sua cerveja... Beijos, Kaji". Você não sabe ler?  
  
- Eu sei ler... só não sei decifrar esses símbolos estranhos...  
  
- Você não consegue ler katakana? Então como você fala o japonês fluentemente?  
  
- Japonês Fluentemente? Santa Madre de Dios... Onde eu realmente estou?  
  
- Está no cesto de roupas, dentro do banheiro do apartamento da Major Katsuragi Misato, na cidade de Tokyo-3, Japão.  
  
- Japão? Terra?  
  
- E onde mais seria?  
  
Sanz podia jurar que o pingüim estava caçoando dele... Normalmente ele daria uma resposta a altura, mas era imperativo descobrir onde ele realmente estava...  
  
Enquanto isso, Oriel entrou em um quarto totalmente as escuras. Ele fecha a porta, e para um instante, tentando fazer com que os seus olhos se acostumassem a escuridão. Após algum tempo, ele percebeu que não estava sozinho. Havia alguém dormindo no chão, em cima do que parecia ser um cobertor ou saco de dormir. E o mais estranho: não havia nenhuma cama nesse quarto...  
  
O vulto que estava no "saco de dormir" começou a se mexer e balbuciou algo... ele podia jurar que tinha entendido aquilo, mas resolveu esconder-se. Viu que havia uma espécie de armário e entrou na primeira porta aberta, fechando-a por dentro. Ao ajeitar-se (era um tanto pequeno e ele precisou encolher-se) ele viu que estava no meio de algum tipo de tecido, não... eram roupas... O jovem corou ao pegar uma peça e perceber que era uma calcinha... Junto havia uma tubo metálico, escrito "Madre In Berlin" na sua tampa. Oriel abre a tampa e descobre uma pílula dentro dele. "Será algum tipo de remédio?". O seu pensamento é interrompido quando alguém abre a porta do compartimento onde ele está escondido. A expressão de sono que havia no rosto da ruivinha sumiu ao ver Oriel alí dentro.  
  
- Was? Was bedeutet das? Was machen Sie dort innen? Mein Verhütungsmittel. Was machen Sie mit meinem Verhütungsmittel in der Hand? (O quê? O quê isso significa? O quê você está fazendo aí dentro? Meu anticoncepcional! O que você está fazendo com o meu anticoncepcional na mão?)  
  
Oriel tenta explicar:  
  
- Bitte kann ich erklären. Geworden nicht geärgert. Ich hatte keine Schuld. Ich mache nichts Sprechen Sie Deutsch? (Por favor eu posso explicar. Não se irrite. Eu não tive culpa. Eu não fiz nada. Você fala alemão?)  
  
- Claro por que eu não falaria? E o que está fazendo aí dentro, Sr. Lucius Oriel?  
  
- Hã? Como sabe o meu nome?  
  
- Como assim... a Misato me disse que vocês dois deveriam chegar hoje. Os novos cientistas da NERV. E POR FAVOR ME DEVOLVA O MEU ANTICONCEPCIONAL E A MINHA CALCINHA!  
  
Oriel saiu do quarto com um marca no rosto. O mais impressionante era que se fosse olhado de perto, você poderia ver as digitais da jovem ruiva.  
  
Ele encontra com Saenz, que vinha saindo do banheiro.  
  
- Oriel, eu acho que estamos na Terra. No Japão, para ser mais exato.  
  
- E eu acho que estávamos sendo esperados.  
  
- Esperados?  
  
- É... acho que é por isso que nós encontramos os dois cartões com os nossos nomes.  
  
- Mas... que diabos... Isso é real ou não?  
  
- Você é que é o especialista em Física aqui. Me diz, como nós poderíamos nos mover no tempo e no espaço?  
  
- Tempo? Como assim?  
  
- Você não viu o cartão? lá tinha uma data... 03/22/2015  
  
Sanz pega o cartão com o seu nome. Realmente a data estava lá... mas ele não conseguiu ler os ideogramas japoneses.  
  
- 2015? Isso não é antes do primeiro vôo...  
  
- Ah, vocês estão aqui... Por favor desculpem toda essa confusão. Nós estávamos aguardando a chegada de vocês apenas na próxima semana... Eu sou a diretora de operações da NERV. Por favor, vou levá-los imediatamente para o Dogma Central.  
  
A jovem estava usando uma espécie de uniforme militar. Uma camisa preta e uma mini-saia vermelha, além de um casaco da mesma cor. Na sua boina (também vermelha), estava o símbolo que Oriel e Sanz viram nos cartões de identificação. Sanz soltou um pequeno suspiro... Ela ficava ainda mais linda de uniforme. Um "estalo" o trouxe de volta a realidade...  
  
- Bom, senhora diretora... é que nós ainda estamos desorientados da viagem... mas não tem problema... estamos ansiosos para conhecer o... Dogma Central. - Sanz faz um discreto sinal para o amigo.  
  
- Hããã... é isso mesmo... Por favor senhora diretora, peço desculpas pela confusão que nós criamos.  
  
Oriel faz uma leve referência com a cabeça. Ele havia entendido a idéia de Sanz. Até eles conseguirem encontrar uma resposta para tudo isso, era bom eles se "misturarem".  
  
Os três se encaminham para fora do apartamento e logo em seguida estavam a caminho da sede da NERV.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
(Fim do Capítulo II)  
  
  
  
Início: 05/12/2002  
Termino: 24/01/2003  
1. Revisão: 26/01/2003  
2. Revisão: 28/01/2003  
  
Pré-Readers (Cobaias de Plantão): McLanche_Feliz, Polansk, Radical_Dreamer, Tubescreamer e Van_Slanzar_Fanel.  
  
Notas do autor:  
  
Hi All!  
Bom, essa é a segunda parte do cross-over entre Star Trek e Evangelion. Esse capítulo levou mais de um mês para ficar pronto... além do meu problema crônico de falta de tempo (para escrever), ainda enfrentei uma grave crise de falta de idéias... não sabia como terminar esse capítulo. Por isso esse loooongo tempo. Agora vem a próxima pergunta: "O que fazer no cap. 3?" 


End file.
